Hemingway Six
by This is My Truth Tell Me Yours
Summary: "For sale: baby shoes, never used," Ernest Hemingway once dared himself to write a complete story in six words. Some believe he did it to challenge other writters to do the same. This collection of six word stories about Harry Potter characters is my attempt at that challenge. Rabastan Lestrange is up.
1. Albus Dumbledore

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **"**_ _For sale: baby shoes, never used"_

 _Ernest Hemingway once dared himself to write a complete story in six words. Some believe he did it to challenge other writters to do the same. These stories will be my attempt at that challenge._

* * *

Why did **Albus Dumbledore** do so many mistakes?

 _Because he was young once too._

* * *

 _ **A/N²:**_ _Have they made up a spell to compell people to_ _ **review**_ _fanfics? I suppose the Imperius Curse could work, but I never really liked that curse..._


	2. Tom Riddle Jr

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _Why did_ _ **Tom Riddle**_ _learn about Horcruxes?_

 _Because death is overrated! Immortality, however..._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _If Tom Riddle were a fanfiction writer, do you think he would have trouble getting people to_ _ **review**_ _?_


	3. James Potter

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _Why did_ _ **Tom Riddle**_ _learn about Horcruxes?_

 _Because death is overrated! Immortality, however..._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _If Tom Riddle were a fanfiction writer, do you think he would have trouble getting people to_ _ **review**_ _?_


	4. Augustus Rookwood

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _What were_ _ **Augustus Rookwood**_ _words, after being told about his Weasley victim?_

 _Was he laughing? I didn't notice._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I've ran out of curious and/or funny ways to motivate people to_ _ **review. Review**_ _to mock my lack of creativity!_


	5. Fred Weasley

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _Why did_ _ **Fred Weasley**_ _had to die?_

 _Because life and death aren't fair..._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Do_ _ **review?**_ _Whenever possible?_


	6. George Weasley

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _What did_ _ **George Weasley**_ _feel looking at his brother's body on the floor?_

 _Immortal. Because he couldn't die again._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _This is another one focusing on the brutal separation of the twins, because I think Fred's death was just uncalled for... Whoever agrees send me a_ _ **review!**_


	7. Weasley Twins

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _Why were_ _ **Fred and**_ _ **George Weasley**_ _reminded of every time they looked at one another?_

 _There's more than one of everything..._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _This answer is one of my favourite lines from "FRINGE". I'm crazy about science fiction and fringe is among my favourite SF TV shows... You could always_ _ **review,**_ _if nothing else, to agree that it's an incredible show..._


	8. Angelina Johnson

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _What did_ _ **Angelina Johnson**_ _trully loved about George?_

 _What he no longer had: Fred._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Write a review, will ya? Pretty pretty please?_


	9. Nearly headless Nick

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _How come_ _ **Nearly headless Nick**_ _chose not to proceed to the true death?_

 _For once, a Gryfindor was afraid._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Do_ _ **Review**_ _! Because ghosts deserve stories, chapters,_ _ **reviews**_ _and attention too! He was a person once... Even if I did chose to use his 'lovely' nickname..._


	10. Albus Severus Potter

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _What did_ _ **Albus Potter**_ _really think of being exactly like his father?_

 _Genetics, powerful thing, wouldn't you say?_


	11. Walden Mcnair

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _How many lives did_ _ **Mcnair**_ _took?_

 _In his mind, not nearly enough_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review**_ _if you hated when he used he axe on buckbeak! It's a god thing magic makes time-travelling possible._


	12. Argus Filch

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _Why did_ _ **Argus Filch**_ _accepted a position at Hogwarts, if he hated kids?_

 _He never got his letter, remember?_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Do Review!**_ _Because squibs deserve chapters too!_


	13. Bartemius Crouch Sr

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _What would_ _ **Bartemius Crouch**_ _change about his son, if he had a choice?_

 _His adress and his last name._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Ok, don't_ _ **review**_ _. It doesn't matter anymore. It's not like I care. (...) Who am I kidding? I care, I care very much!_


	14. Frank Longbotton

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _What plans did_ _ **Frank Longbotton**_ _had for himself and his son?_

 _It doesn't really matter. Not anymore._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Do Review!**_ _Because, like Gregory House says, "Almost dying changes nothing. Dying changes everything."_


	15. Igor Karkaroff

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _What did_ _ **Igor Karkaroff**_ _never learn?_

 _Courage is a seven letters word._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Express all your hate for Karkaroff's cowardice in a_ _ **review**_ _, if you may..._


	16. Pansy Parkinson

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _Why did_ _ **Pansy Parkinson**_ _got dumped instead of engaged?_

 _She's not the kind you keep._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _The unnoficial answer? "Because J.K. never liked that girl"  
It's really bad for a character to be disliked by the author, wouldn't you say, __**reviewers?**_


	17. Petter Pettigrew

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _What did_ _ **Peter Pettigrew**_ _chose the side of the dark arts in the end?_

 _He didn't. He chose the winner._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: I know. I don't like wormtail either. But that's no reason not to_ _ **review!**_


	18. Tobias Snape

_**DISCLAIMER:** The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me. _

* * *

_What did **Tobias Snape** disliked about his son the most?_

 _He wasn't sober enough to remember._

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I dare you to **review** using 6 words as well!_


	19. Severus Snape

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _What was_ _ **Severus'**_ _unspoken truth to Lily's ?_

 _I will never be over you_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Because no matter how many James/Lily lovers are out there, I'm with Sev, through and through. Everybody who's also a SevLily fan:_ _ **do review**_ _!_


	20. Teddy Lupin

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _What did_ _ **Teddy Lupin**_ _never understand about himself?_

 _Why moonlight seduced him so badly..._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I know there are lots of next-gen fanatics dying to_ _ **review**_ _this chapter out there!_


	21. Petunia Dursley

_**DISCLAIMER:** The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me. _

* * *

Why did **Petunia Dursley** hate her nephew?

 _She didn't. Her crime was jealousy._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Please _**review.** This story is sadly under reviewed _

_LLAP_


	22. Severus Snape II

_**DISCLAIMER:** The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me. _

* * *

_If **Severus Snape** were to own a locket, what would he keep inside it?_

 _A lock of her red hair._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Please _**review.** This story is sadly under reviewed. Feel free to make requests in the reviews as well..._

 _LLAP_


	23. Professor Trofty

_**DISCLAIMER:** The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me. _

* * *

_What did the 1996 Astronomy O.W.L taught **Professor Trofty**?_

 _In Hogwarts, examinations are never boring._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Please _**review.** This story is really under reviewed, but it's fun to write. I am trying to make updates daily. Feel free to make requests in the reviews as well..._

 _LLAP_


	24. Rabastan Lestrange

_**DISCLAIMER:** The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me. _

* * *

What would **Rabastan Lestrange** see in the Erised mirror?

His brother's wife. Wearing his ring.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Please _**review.** This story is really under reviewed but I am hoping to change that. This chapter is a small piece for my OTT. I do believe Rabastan loved Bella far more than __Rodolphus ever would._


	25. Andromeda Black

_**DISCLAIMER:** The ideas are mine, the characters are not. I'm just a penniless student, pretending to be a writter. Please don't sue me. _

* * *

_What was the secret of **Andromeda Black** ?_

 _Part of her never walked away_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Due to an unexpected **#ReviewBomber**_ __I had a surge of inspiration for this story ;) Please, **do review,** will ya?


End file.
